


In Which Kaneki Deals With Small Family Issues

by AnakarayaSlytherin



Series: The Tsukikane Fluffy Trope Collection [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (not really but i guess???), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad!Kaneki and Dad!Tsukiyama, Drama, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parent Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakarayaSlytherin/pseuds/AnakarayaSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is basically the summary. Kaneki comes home to some slight drama between his 5 year old and his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kaneki Deals With Small Family Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been working on this FOR AGES ok im sorry its trash. but parent!Tsukikane is like !!!!  
> Also mpreg is not really implied but their kid is related to the both of them so you make assumptions.

When Kaneki walked into his apartment the first thing he heard was the high pitched sound of his child screaming “I DON'T WANNA”. He sighed and for a second questioned whether he shouldn't just go right back to Anteiku and talk to Hinami some more, before the loud crash of plates falling and Tsukiyama’s swearing in Italian made him realize he should probably stay.  

He followed the loud yelling into the kitchen, which had somehow turned into what looked like the set of a cheap slasher film: blood splattering the walls and what looked like intestines hanging over the side of the counter.   
Tsukiyama stood on one side of the kitchen, looking very _very_ annoyed. Meanwhile, their 5 year-old daughter, stood on the opposite side, arms crossed and a determined look on her face.

“What’s happening here?” Kaneki asked cautiously as he walked in. Both heads turned towards him.

“ _Mon cher,_ I’m so glad you are here…”

“Otosan! Papa is being really mean…”  
  
“…Our daughter is misbehaving quite badly and I warned her…”  
  
“…I don't wanna eat a dead person! Otosan don't make me eat dead people!”  
  
“This is absolutely ridiculous!”  
  
Kaneki raised his hands stopping both in their tracks.  
“Calm down both of you. Now, Kazue, what was this you were saying about not wanting to eat dead people?”  
  
Kazue stared up, eyes wide and lip trembling, “Touka-sama told me that what ghouls eat is people. People like Kimi-sama or Hide-sama.”  
She suddenly began to cry, “I don't want to eat them otosan!”

Kaneki looked across to Tsukiyama who pressed his hand against his temple and muttered something about ‘talking to Touka about keeping her mouth shut.’

Kaneki kneeled down and pulled his daughter into a hug, rubbing her back to try to calm her down.

“Shhh, Kazue it’s alright, it will be alright. You aren’t going to eat Hide or Kimi-san.”  
  
“B-but they are people and we eat people! Why can’t we eat what Hide-sama eats instead?”

Kaneki looked up at Tsukiyama who only shrugged hopelessly.

“Kazue,” Kaneki began gently, “I told you before that if we eat the same things Hide eats we’ll get sick.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because… because our bodies don’t like it. Like the way Kimi-san gets sick if she drinks milk.”

“So we’re allergic?”  
  
Kaneki paused, “Ye- yeah I guess we are. So we have to eat people instead. But Kazue,” he pushed her away slightly so he could look at her face, “We don’t hurt the people we eat. We eat those who are already gone.”  
  
Kazue’s eyes widened, “So we don’t hurt anyone?”  
  
Kaneki shook his head and gave her a slight smile, “No honey we don’t.”

“Oh.”  
  
There was a minute of silence while Kazue processed this new information. Tsukiyama at this point was moving around quietly, picking up the broken plate pieces and meat.

Kaneki frowned now, “Now Kazue, I know you were upset, but you can’t just throw things like you did. That’s not ok. I need you to apologize to your papa for what you did alright?”  
  
Kazue nodded her head and turned to Tsukiyama, staring down at her feet nervously, “I’m sorry papa.”  
  
Tsukiyama gave a dramatic sigh, “I suppose I must forgive you. After all,” he suddenly picked her up and swung her around while she gave a shriek and giggle of delight, “You are the _principessa_ of this house.” He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head before placing her down, “Now go upstairs my _petit fille,_ while your otosan and I clean up.”  
  
She nodded her head before running upstairs. Kaneki waited until he heard her door close before he sighed and walked towards Tsukiyama, lying his head against Tsukiyama’s chest.

“I should have known this would happen eventually,” he muttered into Tsukiyama’s chest.  
  
“I _did_ warn you this would happen. We shouldn’t have hidden the truth from her. Although,” Tsukiyama’s voice changed from a chiding tone to one of annoyance, “Touka shouldn’t have told her about that.”  
  
“I really doubt she knew this would happen. Don’t yell at her about it,” Kaneki warned, “I’ll talk to her later.”

“And what will we do about our _petit fille_ upstairs? She’s bound to ask more questions soon.”

Kaneki gave a paused before answering, “I guess we’ll handle it when we get to it, like we always do.”

Tsukiyama held him tighter for a moment, breathing in the scent of Kaneki’s hair, before he released him and leaned down to give him a kiss on the lips.  
“What would I do without you _mi amore_?” he murmured against Kaneki’s mouth.  
  
Kaneki gave a happy hum, basking in those loving words for a moment, before letting out a huff and stepping away. He gave the bloody room a good once-over.  
  
“Well you wouldn't be able to clean this whole room by yourself that's for sure. Let's get to work shall we?”  

**Author's Note:**

> The two of them are just so very protective and love their baby immensely and want her to be shielded from shit until she's older. Not gonna work out as you can tell.  
> i just want all the parent fics i just want happiness. Kuddos and comments appreciated!! :)


End file.
